My Other Half
by mistress-eos14
Summary: The same tainted blood flows through their veins. One was raised in adversity and the other torn from a loving parent's arm. Two halves of a whole that has come together at long last.
1. Prologue

Summary:  
  
Two children of destiny borne from the same womb, torn apart by fate and separated by two realms. Now, twenty years later, fate brought them back together bound by their duty imposed on them by their realms: one to rule, the other to fight, with their lives forever intertwined.  
  
Prologue  
  
The midwife shook her head sadly as she laid one of the two infants she had just delivered beside its sibling. The twins' mother had just died minutes after she labored for almost eighteen hours. Such a shame, too, for the woman had been a commendable medical practitioner.  
  
"Such sweet angels," one of the women who helped the midwife murmured as she prepared the twins' bed. "Whatever's going to happen to the babes now?"  
  
"I suppose someone is going to have to adopt them," the midwife replied. "But who?"  
  
"All of the women in the village are already mothers," another said. "I doubt that they will be willing to take these little tykes into their home and raise them as their own."  
  
The midwife sighed and knew the woman's words rang true. Her old heart went out to the dark haired babes but she knew she couldn't adopt them. She was old. She had buried her husband and her own children is out there, making their way into the world. And taking care of two hyperactive children will put her in an earlier grave.  
  
"Come, we must make haste. We must prepare for the medicine woman's funeral," the midwife said. "The babes had been fed and they will rest for hours. Let's use that timew to bury their mother." And ushered the two women out, sliding the shoji shut softly.  
  
Leaves rustled softly as a gentle breeze blew over the sakura trees in full bloom and the petals danced gaily. Two shadows hovered in the garden, moving swiftly, and stopped on the other side of the shoji. Quietly, they slid inside the room and treaded softly towards the two slumbering infants.  
  
"Lord Raizen never told us that there will be two of them," one whispered.  
  
"Hush, Kitakami," the other said. "What is important is that we deliver his offsprings back to Makai, and back to his kingdom."  
  
"But what of their mother, Nobutada?" Kitakami asked asked again, his face scrunching up when he peered closer.  
  
"Their mother, Lady Sumire, is dead. I can smell the stench of her human blood for miles," Nobutada said as he gently picked one of the two bundles sleeping on the floor. "Quick, Kitakami, before the women come back."  
  
Kitakami grimaced as he reached for the other bundle but before his hands touched the linen, the infant howled and cried for attention. Kitakami panicked, torn between wanting to pick up the bundle or run as fast as he can to the other direction. But fate was urging him to choose the latter when he heard footsteps and voices coming closer, getting louder.  
  
"Kitakami, hurry!" Nobutada called out as he ran towards the garden. "Grab the child and let's go!"  
  
Then, the shoji slid open and the midwife saw Kitakami in mid crouch, reaching for the child.  
  
"Akuma!" The midwife screamed and snatched the other child away from his reach. "Akuma!"  
  
Kitakami wasted no time and fled from the house. He ran as fast as he can, dodging branches and out running the forest animals, until he reached the foot of the mountain where his lord and comrade with the other child was waiting for him. He kneeled in front of his master with head bowed.  
  
"I haven't had the chance to grab the other child, Raizen-sama," he reported. "My incompetence had cost you greatly, my lord. I shall accept your punishment without complaints."  
  
"Punishment will be served, Kitakami," Raizen said with a commanding voice. "But not now. You will be the one to lead my other child back to our world, back to my kingdom, when the demon blood in his vein awakens. And when that time comes, I assure you, Kitakami, failure is not an option." With that being said, he took his child from Nobutada and raced up on the mountain side, towards the portal that divided Ningenkai and Makai.  
  
A/N: Nyahahahahaha. It wasn't what you expected, nee? I hope you like it and review. This is a five chapter story with tons of surprises in store. So stick around, maybe you'll enjoy the ride. 


	2. The Heir to the Throne

Chapter 1: Heir To The Throne  
  
Liquid pools of amethysts widened when she felt the strong ki that emenated from two different location. The ki was both familiar and foreign to her acute senses and she lifted her gaze to the tower, where her father rests, and felt the ki there too.  
  
"Nobutada," she called softly to her chief counsel and bodyguard. "Did you just...I mean, its an incredibly ridiculuous query, but do you think --" She let the question trail off when he turned to her with a serious expression.  
  
"Yes, my lady," the faithful servant answered to the unvoiced question. "There is no mistake."  
  
She let out a sugh and looked up at the tower once again, determination hardened her eyes and love softened them at the same time. She turned to Nobutada again and said, "Gather all my men and have someone pack my belongings. All of them. I don't want to leave a sign of my existance to linger inthe castle. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, my lady," and the faithful servant turned to do his mistress bidding when she called him again.  
  
"One more thing, Nobutada," she said softly. "I request an audience wioth my father on the earliest occasion possible. Preferably before Kitakami goes away for his quest."  
  
The serant nodded and went on his way. She looked up at the tower again and sighed. Everything and everyone she'd known for the last twenty years of her life had been in this country. But she knew that this moment would come and she knew that there is no other choice.  
  
The heir to Raizen's throne will be restored and his destiny will be fulfilled.  
  
-----  
  
"Are you telling me that this Raizen person is my father and he's demanding me to return to his kingdom?" Yusuke Urameshi asked, torn between annoyance and disbelief.  
  
"Not exactly demanding," Kitakami amended. He should've grabbed this impertinent boy when he was still a babe, at least then, he wouldn't have to deal with his cockiness. "I was also under the impression that Lord Raizen desires to face you, his son, in battle."  
  
Tch. Ever since he returened to Ningenkai after his battle with Sensui, a battle that gotten out of hand, no thanks to his so-called father, he's been contemplating whether or not to seek him out. Still, he had to admire this Raizen person's emmisarry for danglking the promise of battle between father and son as bait.  
  
"Lord Raizen is weakening, Urameshi," Kitakami continued, breaking through his thoughts. "Dying, to put it bluntly. He needs his heir to lead and protect his holdings. Once he dies without you, his successor, by his side a power struggle will occur between the leaders of the other two nations in an attempt to rise above the other. And if the struggle between Mokuro and Yomi is not settled, a war will break out."  
  
"So, I'm the equalizer, is that it?"  
  
"You are Raizen's heir," Kitakami stressed. "And, yes, your presence will soothe the worrying of the other lesser nobles. Our country needs you. The blood of Raizen has been awakened; embrace your destiny and come back ith us to Makai."  
  
"And if I refuse?" the young man challenged.  
  
"Then, we'll have to take you by force," Kitakami replied blandly. "Would you prefer to be presented to your father all bound and gagged?"  
  
Yusuke's expression became fierce at the veiled threat then calmed again. He shrugged offhandedly and started to walk away. "Give time to tie up a few loose ends here then I'll go."  
  
-----  
  
After a few days of notifying his friends of his plans, Yusuke met up again with Kitakami and his two cohorts at Genkai-sama's place where a tunnel will be open for them, thanks to Koenma's influence. He followed his escort in the portal until they arrived at the other side.  
  
"How long will it take for us to reach your place?" Yusuke asked as he surveyed the barren landscape.  
  
"Eight to ten days if we walk," Kitakami answered, a small smile playing on his lips. "But, of course, we can always run."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes in exasperation. Does he always have to pry answeres from this guy? "Look, baldy, I want tis whole Raizen-is-your-father business finished so I can fix whatever problem you want to be fixed and return home," he said sarcastically, earning a death galare fro his companions. "How long, that's all I ask."  
  
"Four days," Kitakami bit out. "We'll be there in four days if everybody keeps the speed up. Can you catch up, Urameshi?"  
  
"I'm ready when you are."  
  
Kitakami nodded to his comrades and started the pace. They didn't stop running except for the occasional rest and drink of water. Kitakami admired Yusuke's endurance and he bore the exhaustion of running without complaints. He's relieved that Lord Raizen's son didn't grow up to be such a wimp, else he'd be paying it with his life.  
  
After four days of long and tedious journey, they have finally arrived at the outskirts of the main village where Raizen holds his court. Yusuke surveyed his surroundings curiously as they walked towards the castle, passing through the busy marketplace. Some of the population looked on and talked amongst themselves with a mixture of alarm and anticipation. And on everyone's lips, the news of the return of the Lord's heir passed.  
  
"My father is in there?" Yusuke asked as they reached the castle's threshold, looking up at the imposing structure of clay and rocks.  
  
"Your father is in his chambers," Kitakami replied. "He rarely leaves the safety of the keep."  
  
"Then, how does he run the country?"  
  
Kitakami's hand stilled when he reached to open the heavy metal door. The question has taken him off guard and he had orders to follow. "He has someone he trusts to rule in his stead," he answered vaguely and pushed the door open.  
  
"Am I going to meet this 'someone'?" Yusuke asked again as they continued to the stairs. "I mean, you've told me many times on the way over here that I am my father's heir and rule when the time comes and I don't know this someone. He might assume my place as the next leader. Not, of course, that I'm accepting the job or anything."  
  
"Of course," Kitakami echoed and hesitated. "But I'm afraid that the person you are seeking is not here. If you have any more questions, my lord, it would be better if you directed them to Lord Raizen. I am not authorize to disclose any information with a sensitive nature such as this."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached the Master's chamber and Yusuke had grown restless when he felt the strong ki emanating from behind the doors that held his past, present and future. Kitakami pushed it open and Yusuke followed him inside. The room was shrouded in shadows and jumped when a torch came to life, the fire coming from an unknown source.  
  
"I see that you have not failed me this time, Kitakami," a deep voice in the shadows said. "Else, I would've regretted to lose such an able and loyal soldier." Beside Yusuke, Kitakami kneeled before his lord.  
  
"I hope I've redeemed myself, my lord," Kitakami said respectfully. "I present you your son and heir, Yusuke."  
  
"Leave us, Kitakami, and seek the rest you deserve from your long journey," the voice said again. "I'm afraid my son's questions could not wait for long."  
  
Kitakami rose and bowed again to both Yusuke and the figure in the shadows before taking his leave and closing the heavy metal door. Silence descended upon the room as Yusuke sized up his father's ki.  
  
"Come a little closer, Yusuke," he said. "I know that you are curious to see the face that sired you."  
  
Yusuke released the breath he didn't know he was holding and stepped closer to the shadows. His eyes seemed to adjust in the gloom and then he saw him, his long pale blond hair swept across his back as he hunched over. His breathing was laborious and his thin body barely supported him as he sat on his throne. But despite the cadaverous appearance, he had the air of an aging warrior, still proud and arrogant and ready for the next battle to rage his way. His brown eyes, like Yusuke's, glittered in satisfaction when he saw his long lost son.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he fired an energy ball at Yusuke through the Rei Gun. Yusuke barely escaped and looked at his father in surprise. Isn't he supposed to be on death's door? He wondered as he straightened. And his wonder turned to annoyance when Raizen lifted a mocking brow.  
  
"Why did you interfere in my battle with Sensui?" Yusuke asked without preamble.  
  
Raizen chuckled. "You don't go beating around the bush, do you, my son?" he said and chickled again. "Your candor is a good characteristic of a great leader."  
  
"Why, Raizen? I didn't ask you to point out my leadership skills."  
  
Raizen sighed and looked up at him as he would look at a soldier under him. "You are my son," he said. "Do you really want a weak mortal such as he to end your life in a battle?"  
  
"At least the battle was fairly won," Yusuke bit out angrily. "I fight my own battles, Father, and I do not need your interference."  
  
"And so you do," Raizen conceded. "You have your duties to your country, Yusuke. Fulfill them well. You are dismissed."  
  
Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him in a barely concealed annoyance and left without a backward glance.  
  
---  
  
Kitakami ran swiftly into the forest, dodging branches and avoiding wild animals until he reached a campsite. He bowed at the campers and sought out Nobutada.  
  
"Nobutada," he called out when he saw the man who just arrived from a successful hunt. "I have news. Where is the Mistress?"  
  
"She's over yonder," Nobutada replied and left his companions to the preparation of the game they had captured. "She's taking her bath at the lake."  
  
"Unprotected?" Kitakami asked then shrugged. "You know the repercussions when she gets kidnapped. Again."  
  
"Do you think me a fool?" Nobutada said scathingly. "Whoever tries to abduct her again will pass over the dead bodies of those loyal to her. Including me."  
  
Kitakami smiled inwardly, it was always rewarding, riling Nobutada to a temper, and chose not to answer as they neared the lake. He saw ten of his mistress's men surrounding the perimeter of the lake and another five hidden among the trees.  
  
"It's a little over the top, don't you think?" Kitakami asked innocently and Nobutada growled menacingly at him.  
  
Nobutada's mistress saw him and approached the bank where her yukata was. Nobutada dutifully picked up the wrapper and covered his mistress with it as she rose from the waters, her ink black hair heavy from its wetness. Kitakami approached her and kneeled.  
  
"My lady, I have important news," he began and rose when she nodded her approval. "I have just returned from an errand your father sent me to."  
  
"And?" she prodded patiently.  
  
"I have returned from the errand most successful." Kitakami announced. "Your brother has been restored."  
  
A sweet smile brightened Lady Sumire's face at the news.  
  
[A/N: They talk funny, I know. I just got the feel of the Medieval times whenever I remember those episodes of YYH. Now, don't be shy and give me some lovin'... I mean, reviews -;;] 


	3. Daughter

**Chapter 3: Daughter**

Nobutada had just returned from a routine perimeter check and went to his lady's tent.

"Lady Sumire?" he called out and entered when the permission was given. He parted the tent flaps and saw her in a black ninja outfit while she braided her long jet black hair. "Is it too impertinent to ask where does my lady wish to go?"

"Ah, Nobutada," Sumire said and smiled as she faced him, "I have been waiting for you. It has been six months and I long to see my father."

"And what about your brother's presence in the castle? Do you have plans on facing him?"

"Maybe," she answered vaguely with an impish little smile gracing her lips. "We shall travel incognito and take the hidden paths to the castle. I do not want to draw attention."

"Very well, my lady," Nobutada conceded and bowed low. "I shall have myself and Eiji ready within a thrice."

Sumire just smiled serenely and continued her dressing.

After three hours of journey, Sumire and her escorts reached the outskirts of the village. They had to enter the castle carefully so that they would not be detected by the guards and report their intrusion to the reigning sovereign of the country. Once inside the castle walls, Sumire hurried to her father's chambers. She felt her father's ki wavering just as she reached to open the door.

"Father," she called out and rushed to Raizen's side. "Father, its me." She tugged at her head dress to reveal the face beneath.

"My little flower," Raizen murmured when he saw her and touched her cheek. "Where have you been hiding, my Sumire?"

"In the forest," she said and she looked at the once strong being that she loved. Tears pricked her eyes as she grasped her father's mortality. "Oh, Father."

Then she heard his stomach growl and saw him wince.

"I've brought food, Father," she said and tokk out the small bento in her make shift sack. "Nobutada hunted and I cooked."

Raizen pushed away the offered sustenance and reached for his daughter instead, holding her close. He stroked her hair so lovingly that Sumire felt the tears that she kept at bay broke free.

"Father, please eat," she bagged Raizen. "I know its not human flesh, but I beg you, please eat. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me." And pushed the package of morsel to him.

Raizen said nothing and held her closer, breathing in her sweet scent. The sweet scent he always found comforting in lieu of the scent of the woman who gave her this miracle he called daughter. Since that fateful night his twins were born and that same night Nobutada placed an infant Sumire in his arms, he promised to move heaven and earth just for them.

"Have I told you that you look so much like your mother, Sumire?" he asked hoarsely and she nodded silently as she tried feed him. "You have her beauty, her grace and her strength, Sumire. I loved her very much, I still do and I long to be in her arms once more. As much as you are like her, your will is your own. She would be so proud of you if she can see you now, little Sumire."

"I'm not little anymore," she pointed out with a pout. "I'm a lady now, am I not?"

Raizen smiled indulgently and nodded. His Sumire is all grown up and very much a lady. A woman by any man's standard.

_A beautiful one at that, _Raizen thought to himself ruefully. _And intelligent enough to rule the country if she so choose it._

"Yes, I see," he agreed and beckoned her to come closer. "Such beauty you've become. Be wise in choosing oyur mate, daughter, be sure that he will treat you right. I won't be around much longer, my angel. I'm getting weaker with each passing day.

"That's why you need to eat," Sumire coaxed and picked up the bento and chopsticks. "Just a bite or two, then I'll leave you alone. Please." And offered a bite.

"Just a bite," Raizen said and took in the food. And before either of them knew it, he finished the whole meal.

"I need to go now before he comes up," Sumire said when he finished eating and kissed him in the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, my angel," he said and hugged her tight. "I'll always love you, don't forget that."

"I won't," she choked as tears clogged her throat and quickly hid her face in the head dress. "I'll see you soon."

Yusuke was dodging KItakami and the other's attacks when he felt someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling and continued to punch and kick his way through the onslaught that was his Father's finest warriors. Than all of a sudden, everyone stopped and stepped away. Two kunais were thrown out of nowhere and pierce the earth near his feet. Then, three ninjas appeared and to his amazement and incredulity, Kitakami and the rest kneeled including the two ninjas.

"Who are you?" Yusuke addressed the ninja at the middle. Instead of replying the ninja drew again another pair of kunai and stood in a fighting stance.

"Pick it up, Yusuke," the voice behind the mask said, goading him.

"I don't do weapons," he replied brusquely and raised his clenched fists.

"Mano y mano," the ninja said and nodded with approval. "Very well. Shall we?"

Yusuke tensed up as he and the ninja circled each other, waiting and anticipating who will make the first punch. Then the ninja released his kunais and aimed it at him, Yusuke was taken by surprise and dodged the blades, unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the other that grazed his arm. He turned to his opponent and finding none when a kick was delivered to his flank, making him lose his equilibrium.

He straightened and saw his opponent standing before him, looking down at him with lilac eyes and he felt his heart lurch in recognition. He shook his head, noting the impossibility of it, and began his offense. The ninja was good enough, he guessed to deflect the majority of it but he found an opening at the unguarded torso of the ninja and seized the opportunity. The ninja grunted and back flipped away from him.

The ninja bowed to him saying, "It has been an honor, Yusuke," and straightened with her their audience. And in a flurry of movement, they vanished.

Yusuke rounded on Kitakami with a glare, "Aren't you supposed to be protecting me?" he growled at him. "I have been bombarded by a ninja that could've killed me and all you did was kneel! You kneeled as if _he_ was your master!"

"You don't understand, _my lord_," Kitakami said, giving emphasis on his title. "I owe he-him my respect as well as loyalty. I have served under your father's steward for a long time."

"Tch," he grunted, still annoyed at his right-hand man and left the training grounds. After a few minutes of wandering about, he found himself staring at the closed doors of his father's chambers.

_Come in_, a familiar voice intruded his thoughts and frowned darkly at the closed doors.

"You know, that's starting to annoy me," he announced as he opened the doors and entered.

"I see you ghave grown stronger these past few months, my son," Raizen said hoarsely.

"Thanks."

"But not strong enough to win against your opponent," Raizen continued.

"Now, why am I not surprised that you know of that?" he asked his father in mild irritation.

"What Kitakami sees and hears, he reports to me," Raizen replied and winced when his stomach went into spasms. _Sumire,_ he thought as he tried to sense his daughter's ki and felt himself weakening just upholding the task.

"What, you still don't trust me?" Yusuke said in mock indignation and heard a growl. He looked at Raizen and saw his pale countenance. "Is your stomach acting up again? Maybe you should take a bite of food to - Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed when Raizen drove him up the wall, strangling him. He tried to loosen his grip but it seemed to anger Raizen more and tightening his hold. When he freed himself from Raizen's grasp when he gave him a small dose of Rei Gun, the onslaught of attack from his father began. Father and son fought valiantly against each other then Raizen used his Rei Gun on Yusuke and the energy ball he released destroyed half the chamber. raizen took this chance to leap at Yusuke and took a bite of his left shoulder. Yusuke howled in pain as the fangs got deeper and tried to fight back as they chashed trough the forest. Raizen's hold on him slackened before finally releasing him, his breating in short gasps.

"Sumire...take care...," he murmured then lost consciousness.

"Oi, Raizen! Wake up!" Yusuke said, concern laced upon the words. He shook him hard when he felt his life force dimming. "Raizen, wake up! Come on, Father! Wake up!"

_You do me and your mother proud,_ Raizen's voice echoed in Yusuke's subconscious. Then the fading warmth of Raizen's ki was no more.

Sumire was running back to her campsite oblivious to all of it whenm she felt it. It was like a warm breeze that touched her heart making her stop at midstride. She turned toward the direction of the castle, with wide eyes that was slowly gathering tears.

"No," she whispered in anguish as the reality of it hit her. "No, Father!" And she started heading back to the castle but Nobutada stopped her.

"It is inevitable, my lady," he said quietly and Sumire stopped her struggles and wept.

"No, Father," Sumire sobbed and held on to Nobutada as she grieved for the loss of her beloved father.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews, it's greatly appreciated…


End file.
